Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/アドベンチャー私の最大の冒険
Sjemanko! OjeH! Hi! Dobranoc! Elo! itp. Mówię od razu, że nie wszystkie rozdziały są z perspektywy tej samej osoby, oraz, że nie wiem co już napisać, więc po prostu zacznę moje opo :) Rozdziałek 1 :> Jeszcze tego tak dobrze nie przemyślałem, ale jestem pewien, że zamiast nudzić się tym życiem, lepiej zrobić coś niezwykłego. I na podstawie tego zdania postanowiłem wreszcie dowiedzieć się, co tak na prawdę jest przyczyną rejsów w jedną stronę do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Miałem już przygotowaną łódź. Wszystko było już gotowe. Wystarczyło tylko wyjść z domu i popłynąć. Niektórzy, a nawet większość pewnie uzna mnie za głupca, który myśli, że coś znajdzie, jednak tylko zginie. Osobiście wierzę, w to, że to zjawiska paranormalne są przyczyną klęsk. - To ja wychodzę! - mówię do mojej żony, która została już dawno poinformowana o tym, że zamieżam tam popłynąć. - Czekaj! - krzyczy Maki. - Zmieniłam zdanie... Płynę z tobą! - Ale jeszcze pare dni temu uważałaś, że to głupie i bezsensowne, więc czemu tak nagle zmieniasz zdanie? - Bo ja... Myślałam, że tylko sobie żartujesz. No, bo wiesz... Z tamtąd nikt nie wraca, więc chciałabym nie wrócić z tobą, niż żyć sama. - Ah... W takim razie chodź! Później, gdy Maki i Akira wpływają do TB. Jakieś żółte światła zaczynają koło nas wirować. Pogoda nagle ze słonecznej zamieniła się w ciemną i mroczną. Czuję jak moje powieki robią sie coraz cięższe, a im bardziej staram się ich nie zamykać, tym bardziej one starają się zamknąć. Próbuję się jakoś z tego uwolnić, wreszczę, wymachuję rękami, lecz to na nic. I tak w końcu zamykają mi się oczy. Budzi mnie poranny śpiew ptaków i krzyki Maki. Wstaję i się rozglądam. Uznaję, że jestem w jakimś lesie, ponieważ jest tu dużo drzew. Jednak cos zdaje się nie grać. Ptaki, wiewiórki i inne zwierzęta, są niebieskie, tęczowe, różowe, pomarańczowe, zielone. Czuję się, jakbym wylądował w jakiejś bajce. O co chodzi? Może to tylko sen? - Akira! Rusz się! Przecież jak będziemy w miejscu to nic nie zdziałamy! Chodź! Szybko! - Maki jest w pełni na mnie rozwścieczona, że zabrałem ją w jakieś dziwne miejsce, gdybym ja tylko wiedział gdzie wyląduje... Posłusznie idę za nią w jej dość szybkim tępie, i rozglądam się w około. Zdaje mi się, że im więcej przechodzimy, tymbardziej las staje się nieralny. Wszędzie tylko jakieś cukierki, różowe zwierzątka, itp... Idziemy ciągle i ciągle, bez przerwy. Powoli także zachodzi słońce, ale nie takie żółte, bądź pomarańczowe, tylko... Fioletowe... Teraz z każdą chwilą las staje się coraz mroczniejszy, a ja mam uczucie, że ciągle ktoś nas śledzi przeskakując z drzewa na drzewo. - Też to czujesz? - cicho pytam się Maki. - Tak, ale gdy to "coś" nas jeszcze nie dopadnie, można uznać, że jesteśmy bezpieczni... - odpowiada szeptem. Mniej więcej na przeciwko nas, widzimy w ciemności oczy. Zielone oczy, Zdające się nie należeć do człowieka. - Ah, więc jeszcze jestem "coś". Ciekawe. - Z ciemności wyłania się postać. Wilkołak, wchudzony wilkołak, z wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. - A wy skąd się tu wzieliście? - Nazywam się Maki Iseki, mam 20 lat, jestem z... - MAKI! CO TY ROBISZ!? NAWET NIE WIEMY KIM TO "COŚ" JEST! CO TY... - Bardzo wkurzam się na to co ona powiedziała, bardzo to chyba za mało powiedziane... - Spokojnie, nie musicie się mnie bać - mówi stwór uśmiechając się do nas. - Akurat... Zupełnie, bo przecież powinniśmi wierzyć wszystkim, którcy mówią, że są dobrzy... - Nie mam zbyt dobrych przeczuć co do niego. - Wiem skąd jesteście, i niestety powiem wam, że trudno będzie wam powrócić do normalnego świata... Jeśli chcecie, mogę dać wam jedzenie, miejsce do spania i tak dalej... - Przykro mi, ale musimy zrezygnow... - Maki oczywiście mi przerywa... - Och! Dziękujemy! Choć Akira, przecież jesteśmy głodni i zmęczeni! - Nie, ja wcale nie jestem głodny ani zmęczony - mówię z niesmakiem. - Widzę, że trudno będzie Cię przekonać, lecz zaufaj mi, wiem lepiej jak tu przetrwać. Chodźcie zaprowadzę was do siebie! - Prowadzi nas do jakiegoś wysokiego drzewa, a ja niechętnie za nim idę razem z Maki. - To jedno z drzew na którym mam zapasy. Są odpowiednio schowane przed innymi, więc nie muszę się bać, że ktoś je zabierze. - Wspina się na drzewo, a później złazi z niego z mięsem. - Nie sądze, żebyście jedli kiedyś surowe, ale tutaj, nie ma powodu, by bać się choroby spowodowanej tym. Jedzcie śmiało! - podaje nam po kawałku mięsa. Z obrzydzeniem powoli je zjadam, a Maki zupełnie przeciwnie: ze smakiem szybko je zjada. - Dobrze, więc teraz właźcie na to drzewo! Czy komuś pomóc, Maki? A! Właśnie nie przedstawiłeś się! Jak masz na imię? - pyta się mnie wilkołak. - Wolałbym najpierw znać twoje imię... - To ja pierwszy zapytałem! - Ech... No dobra... Jestem Akira, a ty? - Ja... Mówiąc szczerze nie znam swojego imienia... - Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu! Podałem ci moje imię i liczę byś ty mi podał swoje! - Nie rozumiesz, że ja na prawdę nie wiem!? Pamiętam tylko, że gdy byłem mały rodzice wyrzucili mnie, ponieważ byłem słaby i niepotrzebny, w przeciwieństwie do mojego rodzeństwa. - Po jego policzku spływa łza. - Sam się wychowałem, ponieważ gdziekolwiek bym nie poszedł mnie nie chcieli! - Teraz powoli zaczynam rozumieć... jego. - Mów mi poprostu "Ty", "Ten", "On", czy jakoś podobnie... - "On" pomaga nam się wspiąć na drzewo i także sam wchodzi. Szybko zasypiam, gdyż jestem bardzo zmęczony. Później budzę się, Maki jeszcze śpi, a ktoś jest nademną, jakiś chłopak, w biało-brązowej bluzie, czarnych spodniach, bez butów, ma założony na siebie kaptór, w na którym jakby "wyrosły" uszy. Postanawiam się nie odzywać na wypadek gdyby był to ktoś, złowrogo do mnie nastawiony. - Heh, co za życie. Na początku cię wywalają, później jednak proszą cię o pomoc, a ty im pomagasz, bez granicznie pomagasz. Sam siebie nie rozumiem, po co to właściwie robię? Jestem taki głupi... - Po wypowiedzi postaci domyślam się, że to "On". - Ty, ty jesteś Nim? - Ach, Akira wstałeś, nie wiedziałem... - Coś cię gnębi? - Tak, gnębi. Ale ty na pewno nie wiesz, jak to jest, być kimś, kto nawet nie wie kim jest... Kimś, kto jest tym najsłabyszym... Oddalonym od całej reszty... Żyjemy by umierać, umieramy, by zrobić miejsce dla następnych, którzy także będą umierać, po to samo co my. Czy to ma sens? - Wydaje mi się, że nie... - Właśnie... A szklanka jest do połowy pusta, lub jest po prostu za mała. Bo jak można cieszyć się z połowy? To tak jakbyś dostał połowę człowieka. Istniałby np. psychiczne, lecz nie psychicznie. Co z takimbyś zrobił? Nic. To tylko ciało, bez rozumu, bez duszy, bez charakteru. Nic nie ma sensu. - Ty, no wiesz, chyba jednak powinniśmy myśleć bardziej pozytywnie niż negatywnie... - Ale co tu jest fajnego? Nie jestem pesymistą z wyboru. Tak wychowali mnie rodzice, a raczej w ogóle nie wychowywali... Nawet nie wiem po co mam żyć. Lecz tu w FSIASHJFUHASOFSHAFUPJSASJJIASIJPXSIHCHIFCIPS Diamonlandii nie można popełnić samobójstwa. Każda dusza zostaje tutaj nawet po śmierci. Jesteśmy tu niewolnikami. Nikt się prawie stąd nie wyrwał. No może tylko niektórym udało się uciec do Folsemonii, gdzie można robić co się chce. Zawsze chciałem tam być. Tutaj po prostu nie ma co robić... Tutaj jestem tylko... niczym. Nikt tu nie jest ważny. Tu nic się nie liczy. Choćbyś spadał sto razy z wysokiego klifu i tak nie zginiesz. Co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach